


What Makes A Home

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Molly, Bathrooms, Best Friends, Broken Sink, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Male-Female Friendship, Past Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Pre-Relationship, Roleplay Logs, Roommates, Shirtless McCoy, Teasing, Time Travel, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Now that things are better, at least timeline wise, Molly reflects on her situation in New Orleans.





	What Makes A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a pre-ship McMolly fic for **sideofrawr** in our first roleplay-inspired series, during the time Molly and McCoy were in New Orleans before anyone else arrived. She wanted the sentence " _'Just admit I’m right.'_ " used, which came from [this prompt list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters)

This was a moment she was going to savor.

She looked on at Leonard under the sink in the loo, wrench in hand and shirt sopping wet. She had said they could call a plumber, it wasn’t like they had a want for money with her magic charge card, and she’d rather not have the apartment underneath flood but _no._ He had insisted he could fix it, and he’d just made even more of a mess.

“Just admit I’m right,” she said, a smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had felt like smiling, really. Not that she had been happier in Lawrence, not since Khan had been taken back, but there the damn movie had already come out. Here, she’d had to live through it all over again, this time actually _caring_ about someone from that universe. _Loving_ someone who’s facetwin was plastered all over the damn place. But now the movie had been out long enough that it wasn’t all over the place and she didn’t have to see his face all over.

And...well, it helped that Leonard had been there, picking up the pieces. So she supposed she _could_ be nicer.

“I will never admit defeat over a damn clogged sink,” he grumbled as more water sprayed out.

“Leonard, you’re getting soaked and the floor is a mess. You did a valiant job, but let’s call a plumber, alright?” she said, tilting her head. “I’ll treat you to some of my cheesecake if you let me get professional help for this mess.”

He slowly pulled himself out from under the sink. “You’ll actually share?” he asked skeptically.

“Two slices, as large as you want them,” she replied with a nod.

“Can I have the last of the strawberry sauce?”

She tilted her head back and forth. Truthfully _she_ had wanted it, but she could always whip up more. Thankfully, strawberries were coming in season right now, and they were so much cheaper in the States than in England that she never felt guilty buying them by the quart. “I suppose.”

“You have a deal,” he said, sitting up.

“You need to strip down to your skivvies now,” she said with a smirk as she noticed that his bum was now surrounded by water, too.

“Crap,” he muttered to himself. He stood up and looked over at their towel rack, pulling the two bath sheets off and tossing them on the ever-growing puddle. He pulled off his shirt and then made the “turn around” symbol with his fingers. She laughed and headed out to the kitchen to pull the cheesecake out of the refrigerator and get the strawberry sauce warmed up.

It didn’t feel awkward at all living with Leonard. She hadn’t lived with Tom, and she and Khan had only really just defined their relationship as being more serious than simple dating when he was taken, so he hadn’t spent time living in her flat in Lawrence. And before Tom, there hadn’t been anybody she was serious enough to consider living with. As she’d been lucky enough to have a room to herself the two years at uni she was made to live on campus and then had a flat of her own the rest of her university days, this was the first time she’d shared a residence with someone. They worked well together as roommates, she realized. Even though there was an entire complex full of rooms to choose from, she was content to share one of the two-bedroom apartments with Leonard.

She’d gotten the treat out and the strawberry sauce warming when Leonard came out with his mobile to his ear. Hopefully, it was a plumber on the other line and not someone involved in taking care of getting the clinic to their specifications. When he got into the kitchen area, he hung up. “Plumber should be here in a half hour. I was told no more fiddling.”

She chuckled. “Good,” she said. She gestured to the cheesecake. “Take your share for being as smart as everyone says you are.” He gave her a glare, though she knew he didn’t mean it, and took a full quarter of the cheesecake. “Leonard!”

“It’s what you get for being a smartass,” he said, his glare turning into a smirk.

“Just for that, you get a tiny sliver for your next piece,” she said.

“I’ll get my other quarter, mark my words.” He turned to look at her, and she saw the smirk had turned into a genuine smile, to which she responded by sticking out her tongue at him. He laughed in response and she knew he’d get that other quarter, damn him. They could tease, they could bicker, but in the end, she was glad he was here. He was, honestly, one of the best friends she’d had, and she didn’t know what she would do without him. She just hoped she never had to find out.


End file.
